Cancer is a disease caused by the unregulated proliferation of cells due to loss and normal cellular controls. Cancer can develop in any tissue or organ at any age. The most common causes of cancer death are cancers of lung, liver, stomach, colorectal, breast, and oesophageal cancer. In patients with cancer, abnormal cells rapidly grow beyond their usual boundaries and can invade adjoining parts of the body and metastasized. Metastases are the major cause of death from cancer.
According to the World Health Organisation (WHO), cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the world and with the increase in population growth and aging, the number of new cases is expected to rise by about 70% over the next two years. In fact, it is expected that annual cancer cases will increase from significantly within the next two decades.
Cell surface molecules defining various signalling pathways are crucial for many cancer progressions. Certain markers or biomarkers for determining the likelihood of a patient suffering from or progressing in cancer is known in the art. It is an object of the present invention to provide further biomarkers, methods and uses thereof suitable for use in cancer.